ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Wars The Clone Wars Season 6 Ideas
What is already known What we already Know from Season 5 -'An Old Friend': Padmé is called upon by an old friend to help uncover corruption in the Banking Clan. -'The Rise of Clovis' -'Crisis at the Heart' -'Shocktrooper Arc': In the season 5 trailer clips were shown such as a ship full of Shocktroopers was short circuiting and Captain Fox was shooting at a bunch of droids saying "For the Republic" -'Separatist Attack': In the season 5 trailer Count Dooku was shown telling the droid Kalani to begin his attack What we already know from Season 6 -'Order 66 Arc': After the series' cancellation a clip was shown with Tup killing a Jedi and Admiral Trench reappearing -'Plo Koon's Discovery': Soon after a clip with Plo Koon and Commander Wolffe looking for something in a sandstorm and plo koon finding a lightsaber -'Yoda Arc': At Celebration VI a clip was shown with Yoda in a hospital and Anakin helping him escape and Yoda and R2 leaving coruscant in his starfighter. In his facebook page Dave Filoni described it as "One of Master Yoda's most challenging missions" -'Bounty Hunter Arc': Filoni also said an arc will be made showing The fates of Bounty Hunters like Aurra Sing, Cad Bane and Boba Fett Ideas I Will give out episode names for what i think all should be named and in the order i said them in -'Ventress Arc': Ventress' story is finished as she returns to Dathomir to get help from Talzin and then sets off to exact revenge, Dooku and Grievous engage her together and defeat Ventress once and for all -'Darth Maul Arc': Sidious hands Maul over to Dooku and returns to coruscant and Dooku uses Maul as some sort of bait to lure Anakin Skywalker into a trap because Maul did Kill Qui-Gon and They will engage in a serious battle before their final Dual in Episode 3 -'Mandalore Arc:'When Obi-Wan Kenobi and The republic arrive at Mandalore only to find out that Bo-Katan and Korkie Kryze along with several Death Watch Soldiers are imprisoned and the people have all become part of the Shadow Collective Death Watch Mandalorians and a full scale war lets out between Mandalore and the Republic and soon they come across Savage Opresses Dead Body and Lightsaber. Also The Black Sun and Pyke Sindacate are freed and side with Mandalore led by Almec -'Captain Rex': I found out that rex goes missing and later serves in the new republic and he is not in Episode 3 so this would be the episode where he goes missing and Anakin and R2 go searching for him and are led to grievous. then grievous is captured and brought back to coruscant when Kalani who is also in the capital calls for count dooku to come and he will rescue the general -'Gregor and D-Squad': The D-Squad is sent back to abafar to take back their shuttle when it is needed by the republic when the come across a very injured Gregor -'Chancellor Palpatine Arc': This would be the last episode of the clone wars taking it directly where episode 3 starts off where general grievous invades the capital and kidnaps Shaak Ti and Palpatine The Names The Return to Dathomir Revenge of the Witch Dooku's Trap The aftermath of Mandalore The rise of Black Sun The restored mandalore A good soldier lost A warrior's defeat Abafar The Chancellor who was taken My Opinions I think Boba Fett is pointless because him, Dengar and bossk both appear later in the Saga Ahsoka Tano is pointless on continuing story on because she is most likely to appear in Rebels season 1 final or else I'm Gay. Category:Star Wars: The Clone Wars